The Clan
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Rose didn't do it alone see how differently it would of gone if she told the other trainees the truth, and if she was related to an Avenger.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Also, I don't ship anything in American Dragon, so no one is dating, also Rose having a twin didn't fit into this so pretend she doesn't.**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes.**

 **Rose POV**

I've been doing this slowly.

Convincing other members of the clan this is wrong, that they were kidnapped, personally I have turned over a 500 people since I started a year ago and those people have turned others, I'm proud to say that in that time over 30,000 clan trainees have turned all over the world.

But we can't risk trying to turn full members of the clan cause they have been under this brainwashing influence for years, it's easier with trainees because were all kids.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I arrive at the correct door, our resistance I suppose you could call us, has been having weekly meeting in less populated areas in our bases, our cell is about 200 members, we can't risk being too large in case the Clan notices so we have hundreds of small cells all over the world.

I'm the last to arrive.

"Hunts girl was you mission successful?" 6991 asks.

"The American Dragon has the last crystal skull, but that's only step one. We still need to come up with a plan to steal the skulls in the Clan's hands." I say speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

10837 snorts "No kidding! It's not like we can just walk in and ask for them."

"You think I don't know that 10837! That's why I said we need a plan." I tell him annoyed.

I noticed him flinch when I call him by his number. No one here likes being called by their number, but we don't know our real names. The only reason I know my name is because the clan told me when they put me in school. They do that sometimes, put us in school so we can get jobs in positions of power for the Clan when were older.

Before anyone can say anything, a voice comes from behind me "No. I don't think you're going to need a plan, you're all going to be too dead." The Huntsman speaks from behind me.

Hunts Clan member spread out around the room and take us down, soon enough where all on our knees.

He walks over and grabs me by the throat and says "Hunts girl! I should say I'm surprised to see you here but I suppose your more like your grandfather then I hoped."

Before I can figure out what that means he continues speaking.

"I suppose you have also been working with the Dragons to get the skulls? Here's what's going to happen. Hunts girl, you're going to lead us to the skulls or I kill all these traitors, surly you don't want the lives of all these children on your conscience."

He's right they're my responsivity, I brought them into this, it's time for a plan. "What are your orders sir?"

"Correct answer Hunts girl, now get me the skulls."

And so I did, he didn't let me out of his site of course, I bought him to grandpa's shop, I couldn't take the skull's out of the safe myself because the Huntsman had put three sets of handcuffs on me.

Which is strange. Everyone in the Clan has the basic super package strength, speed, agility, healing. It's just a part of having the mark, so they made special handcuffs in case one of us went rogue, I just don't understand why he has me wearing three! Sure, for some reason I've always been stronger but three?

It wasn't till we are on the helicopter before the Huntsman said anything.

"Excellent work Hunts girl."

"I told you where the skulls are now release my people!" I ask angrily.

He laughs "I was never going to release them, once I'm done with my plan I'll take you back and kill you with them."

"What?! you promised" I hiss.

"And you promised your allegiance" he responds.

I'm so angry I voice the question I had been asking myself for years, might as well do it before I die. "I don't understand! why you chose me to be apprentice, out of thousands of trainees why me? might as well tell me if you're going to kill me!"

He's silent for a moment before he speaks "It's protocol to do background checks on every new child we bring into the Clan, when we looked at your family we discovered something hidden in your family tree. The _great_ Captain America is your grandfather. I had a couple of spies who had access to his DNA check it out, and it was true. So, you tell me Hunts girl why would I want the Granddaughter of the greatest hero in history to be my apprentice?"

My eyes widened in shock Captain America's Granddaughter! that wasn't on my list but why would it be? It's crazy but it also makes sense. He made me his apprentice because he's planning a coming out party for the Hunts Clan and thinks having me on his side will make people trust him.

I stay silent looking out the window thinking until I see something, the pantheon building were the school dance is.

Jake and I had been nominated homecoming king and queen but that doesn't matter anymore not if the Huntsman gets the Skulls working.

When were directly over the roof members of the Clan take the Skulls down there, when the kids from my school see them they run screaming to the elevator leaving Jake, Spud and Trixie who look ready to fight.

The Huntsman drags me down as well. Soon the Clan members holding the skulls are standing behind us all weapons ready, myself, the Huntsman and 88 & 89 standing in front of them.

Jake looks at me and sees me bound, he doesn't waste another second, he transforms into his Dragon form and throws the Huntsman into the elevator door. his head-piece breaks and his uniform rips, with a cry of rage he pulls off the top half of his uniform revealing his mark it covers his face and chest and probably the rest of him.

With that the fight has begun Sun, Hayley and Grampa arrive quickly and help us fight. it's difficult to fight with cuffs on but I manage, the Clan members with the skulls quickly place them and they light up, soon all the Clan member are down, but the Huntsman who is holding the last skull.

He raises the skull into the air and screams "I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL- " I push him out of the way and pull my hands apart, surprisingly the cuffs break.

I grab the skull knowing I'll regret this for the rest of my life and scream "HUNTSCLAN MEMBERS WHO BELIEVE IN THE HUNTSCLAN MANDATE" I then throw the skull to ground smashing into a 10000 pieces the other skull to so as well.

All the Clan member's marks light up and carry them into the sky where they disappear in a flash of light except for myself and 88 and 89, they run of screaming they don't believe, I collapse to the ground crying, relieved it's over but horrified that I killed so many of my brother and sisters. several arms wrapped around me in a hug Spud, Trixie and Jake.

"I'm sorry Rose. I know you wanted to save all of them, but you can't change what happened, but you have to remember how many you did save and remember those who were lost" Spud tells me.

After about 15 minutes of group hug I pull myself "You're right. I need to get back to base, they locked my cell in the dungeon, Spud can you come and decrypt the Clan files?" I say getting up he nods.

Three hours later my cell has been freed and had the situation explained to them, I also contacted the other cells and explained, so here I am now sitting with the lenders of every cell trying to figure out what to do now.

"What are we supposed to do? people will notice 30,000 kidnapped kids reappearing" 7643 says.

"Problem is even if we tell them something, the worlds governments will look into it!"95375 argues.

"Maybe we can convince a government organisation to help?" 7643 suggest.

"Please! the only government agency that would help us is S.H.I.E.L.D and they're gone!" 95375 say angrily.

"Maybe the Avenges? people believe anything they say and there's nothing Stark can't do with a computer." 7643 suggest.

95375 snorts "Okay they'll want to help 30,000 kids who were kidnaped, being heroes but how? How would we even contact them?"

"I think I might have a way in." I say breaking my silence.

"What have you got Hunts girl?" 7643 asks.

"The Huntsman told me before he died that my Grandfather is Captain America, Spud decrypted the flies and confirmed it."

"Of course, it was Captain America's Granddaughter that saved us all! I vote we go with Miss America" 95375 tells us.

It wasn't long before everyone had voted and it was agreed that I would contact my Grandfather.

"All right I'm glad we got that settled, but until we can all go back, there are still other things we have to worry about like the younger children in training. I suggest we send units of older kids to the small kids training bases to babysit." the meeting continued in this fashion for the next couple hours.

The next morning I was putting my plan into action, I had been up half the night coming up with this.

Felling determination I walked towards Avenger Tower and just as my sources had told me Pepper Potts was being dropped off for work at exactly 8:15 am.

Walking towards her I put on a mask of nervousness "E-Excuse me Miss Potts?"

She turns around when she hears my voice and gives me I sweet smile "Yes sweetheart. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Y-yes I was hoping I could t-talk to you privately about something" I say easily faking a scared stutter and looking around as though I'm terrified.

She gives me a worried look then says "Of course. Come on let's go to my office, we can talk privately there."

As I follow her to her office I make sure I look as though I'm terrified, and keeping my hands in my pocket trying not to touch anyone or anything on the way to her office she sends me worried looks.

Perfect. After all being underestimated means I have the advantage… dam I need to stop thinking like an assassin, then again this is the plan.

When we arrive in her office I sit down as carefully as possible, like I'm afraid to break the chair.

When she is seated, she turns to me and says "Alright sweetheart were alone, now why don't you tell me your name? and what's going on?"

"R-Rose, I'm sorry to bother you but I need help and I didn't know where else to go!" I tell her pretending to cry.

"Rose please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong? And I promise I'll do everything I can to help." she says trying to calm me down.

"Yesterday I got in a fight with my Uncle. I uh live with him, I got angry I slammed my door and I somehow pulled it off the wall! I panicked and ran, s-somehow I'm super strong and I can't control it!" I tell her sounding panicked.

She quickly hides her surprise and starts talking "And you came here to get the Avenges help to figure out where it came from?"

I just nod to choked up with fake tears to speak.

She continues "Alright but I can't let you meet them yet. We have some protocols, I'm going to need a blood sample for the lab techs to test, like I said there are a lot of protocols. But I promise we can also test see if we can figure out where your powers come from."

She then asks the buildings AI Jarvis to send a tech, after he has taken my blood, he leaves to run some tests. Miss Potts leaves soon after for a meeting giving me the remote for the TV and promising to be back soon, I spend the next few hours pretending to be nervous about breaking anything while watching TV, there is no way Jarvis isn't watching my every move.

While I'm waiting, I start thinking about why I'm doing this, if I had broken into the tower and tried to talk to them they wouldn't listen if I had told Miss Potts the truth she would've kicked me out or send me downstairs for some ex S.H.I.E.L.D person who would've heard the words ancient and cult and locked me in a cell, this way I get past the red tape and straight to the Avengers.

 **Steve POV**

The team was trying to teach me how to use the TV when Pepper walked in she looked worried under her calm mask.

"Hey Pep! I thought you had a lunch meeting?" Tony asks casually.

"I cancelled it. Something interesting happen this morning, something I need to tell you about." she says looking at me.

We all sit up thinking something requiring the Avenges must've happen.

"Okay, this is strange and will take a while to explain. So, don't interrupt!" she says seriously before continuing to speak "This morning a 14-year-old girl named Rose walked up to me on the street. Panicked and asking to speak with me. I brought her to my office, when I calmed her down she told me yesterday she developed super strength out of the blue. She came here looking for help, to figure out where it came from and how to control it, I had one of the techs take a blood sample to find out where her powers came from and surprisingly we found out. She has the super serum in her blood. No Tony it wasn't in experimented. Steve the test results say… she's your Granddaughter."

For a moment, I feel like I can't breathe that's not possible! I've only been with Bucky, then it comes back to me and I feel like an idiot, one time just before Bucky fell, Bucky, Peggy and I…. experimented but Peggy and I agree we just wanted to be friends.

"Steve I know this a lot but there's more" Pepper say kindly.

I give her a nod to continue.

"I asked Jarvis to find everything he could about her. and Jarvis discovered her birth certificate was forged, Jarvis tracked her fingerprints to a missing child case where the baby was kidnapped the day she was born. Steve, I'm sorry. The kidnapper killed her parents."

Everyone looks at me with pity in their eyes.

"Do we think it's Hydra?" I ask ignoring how much this hurts Rose is more important.

"It's a possibility but we won't know until we talk to her" Tasha says.

Pepper leaves to get her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Steve? you just found out you're a father and that he or she is dead and now you're going to meet your Granddaughter." Bruce asks in a calm voice.

"No, but I need to be for Rose." I say back determined.

About five minutes later I hear footsteps, Pepper comes around the corner with Rose. she has my blonde hair but long, my blue eyes and Peggy's face.

She looks nervous and like she's trying not to touch anything.

"Come on! why don't we leave them to talk?" Pepper says glaring at the other Avengers.

They quickly get up. Leaving Rose and myself alone.

Suddenly Rose doesn't look nervous at all.

"If you're trying to find a way to tell me I'm your granddaughter. And what happen to my parents I already know. I'm sorry we had to meet this way, but I need your help and I couldn't think of another way then this." she tells me calmly sitting down.

"Are you Hydra?" I ask before thinking.

"No. But there's more than one cult out there. I was kidnaped by a group called the Hunts Clan, they believe everyone born anywhere on earth with a dragon birthmark is destined to hunt magical creatures, yes magic is real you should know that by now being an Avenger. Anyway, I realised I had been kidnapped about a year ago with the help of some friends, I spread the word among the other trainees. Yesterday we won, you might have seen on the news people randomly being lifted into the sky and disappearing in a flash of light? they were all Clan, it would be too complicated to explain now but the Clan is gone. And there are over 30,000 children who want to go home to their family's but we can't. for one thing, no one in the Clan has a name just a number. And all the Clan Files are encrypted, we were hoping the Avenger's would be willing to help? and with a cover story as well."

She's here for help hoping we will help kids who want to go home.

"Of course, we will do everything we can to help, I'm sure Tony's been listening and is already on his way to his lab!" I finish in a stern voice towards the ceiling.

She smiles "Thank you Captain, I'm sorry I used our connection to get your help."

"It's fine. Your trying to help your friends, I know this isn't the reason you came here but I would love to get to know you Rose." I tell her feeling nervous.

Her eyes sparkle with hope "Really?"

"Absolutely! Your family, we need to stick together… and uh please don't call me Captain, call me Steve or Grandpa." I finish feeling kind of awkward I may be in my 90s but I still feel like I'm in my 20s.

"God please call him Gramps." Tony says walking in.

"Tony you're supposed to be working" I say not wanting him here.

"I can't work on the files till I get access to a Clan computer. And Pepper is just about to start the press conference, I thought you'd want to see."

"Press conference?" Rose questioned.

"Yep press conference, we need to get on top of this, a kidnapping of this size would usually be on the news in 10 minutes it's been what? 20 hours, people are already going to talk about why we waited so long, the longer we wait the more conspiracy theories are going to come up…. oh btw Peps going to stick as close to the facts as possible. That means there will be less for the media to uncover."

I turn to Rose and smile "Don't worry, Tony's been under the eyes of the media his whole life. He knows what he's doing." I say before we turn to the television were Pepper is just starting.

" _Hello everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice, I asked you here today to inform you of a mission the Avengers went on last night, I would've done this press conference last night, but Tony forgot to tell me about the mission until half an hour ago."_

 _The audience laughs._

" _Anyway last night a young girl came to the Avengers and told them she belongs to a cult that had been kidnapping children from all over the world. But she didn't want help defeating the cult leaders, she and the other children had already done this, she wanted help decrypting the cults files, as the children don't know their names just their numbers and the best way to find their families is to find out who they are."_

 _The crowd explodes with questions._

" **Miss Potts do we know how many children there are?"**

" _We don't have an exact number but we know there are around 30,000."_

" **Why did they send a little girl? why not an older child?"**

" _This girl is actually the leader of the children, she was also able to decrypt her own file and found out that she is Captain Rogers granddaughter making her the best person to talk to the Avenges, thank you that will be all the questions for now, but as soon as we get more information you will be informed."_ with that Pepper walked out of the room ignoring the questions.

"Thank you." Rose says.

"No problem, now why don't you show me one of those bases so I can start on those files." Tony say walking out of the room.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the base, the base had dark walls and was covered in skeletons and heads of magical creatures, there are hundreds of kids walking around in dark purple armour with numbers on their arms.

"Spuds been working through the night on the files but is nowhere near close to decrypting all of them." Rose tells us walking over to a boy her age who isn't wearing the armour in fact he's wearing an ugly blue suit.

"Hey Rose. I saw the press conference it's all the news people are talking about now, and they're calling you Miss America." the boy I assume is called Spud says sounding like a stoner.

"Fantastic." Rose deadpans.

"Come on Rose, why don't we leave them to work." I suggest hoping to spend some time with her.

Rose and I spend the rest of the day wandering around the base talking.

Until Tony calls us back.

"Good news! Spud and I wrote a program to decrypt all the files. It should be done within 72 hours, but we already have a few hundred, the other Avenges are already calling out numbers and handing files and kids over to cops to find their parents."

"that's great Tony, Rose and I will go help the others." I tell him before he tells us where the other are and we start walking to them.

"Rose, I know we don't really know each other that but I was hoping you'd want to live with-" I'm cut off when Rose hugs me

"I would love to…. Grampa."

 **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
